<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mercy and the Mercenary by animangod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035281">Mercy and the Mercenary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod'>animangod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horses, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane saved Fai from a wraith and specter. Afterwards, he travels with him, hoping to pay off his life debt. Kurogane saves his life again.</p><p>While this was inspired by The Witcher, I will note, I have not actually seen or played it, but have absorbed spoilers and random, possibly fanon, info from a group of friends who have.</p><p>Also: Gifting this to Lokapormusik since they gave me the inspiration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daidouji Tomoyo &amp; Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite &amp; Kurogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mercy and the Mercenary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokapormusik/gifts">lokapormusik</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurogane worked hired jobs, slaying beasts and when the work was done, he moved on. There wasn’t always work for someone like him, but there were several places that readily accommodated his kind. He had headed to Valeria, following sketchy advice of a beast. When he arrived, he gathered further information from the tavern owner, which is where Fai saw him for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fai offered to guide him, and Kurogane initially declined the offer, because of the risky nature of it. Fai, as he would soon discover, was not easily deterred. For as much as he acted like a spindly cat in the tavern, he was also knowledgeable about the creature: a wraith. Because of his knowledge, Kurogane didn’t push him away when he dug up the body, and properly disposed of it. However, it was not before the wraith summoned a specter under its control that began sucking away at Fai’s life. Kurogane defeated both, before burning their corpses so they could never return as such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Kurogane hadn’t seemed interested whether he lived or died, simply fulfilling the job he was there for - permanently taking care of the wraith that haunted the town, and the specter since it was under the wraith’s control. With the job done, he gathered his payment from the tavern owner, and left town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Kurogane saved his life from the wraith and specter, Fai chose to follow after him, feeling honor-bound to repay that life debt. Without other consideration, Fai packed his things and tagged along. Initially, Kurogane told him to go back home with no success before eventually sighing and telling Fai to do as he wanted as long as he stayed out of the way. Do as he wanted, Fai did, studying his companion - ways to help him in his missions while he looked for a way to properly repay the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five years passed and he helped when and how he could; he learned to fight with a knife and a bow, he acted as a more diplomatic speaker for the gruff man, made dinner when they were on the road and did his best to find ways to make his life easier during their travels. Not all his efforts were successful, and even after that time, Kurogane still seemed readier to talk to his horse than to anyone else, and hardly opened up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fai realized he still knew so little about Kurogane’s past before they met beyond he was a hired killer of beasts, and because Kurogane normally refused to speak more than necessary, he put it on himself to learn from every viable source, listening to gossip with a sieve mind, straining for any useful information and he put on the charms to get information as well. About their assignment, about the life around, about anything he could learn, and about Kurogane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was a different kind - long lived, possessing certain magics and stronger than any person he’d known. And as far as Fai was concerned, he also happened to be really beautiful with a cute stern face that sometimes betrayed the genuine emotions beneath the surface. He certainly was not about to complain about that aspect of his traveling companion, or how he was considerate and strict at the same time. He refused to allow him to ride on his mare, or buy him a mare of his own, but he often walked at her side or went at a slow pace so Fai could actually keep up with them without becoming winded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another five years passed, and Fai learned Kurogane was still full of many surprises. While he typically wore one basic traveling outfit, he did have one beautifully crafted, perfectly tailored outfit for when he met with leaders of lands. His gruff manner was his preferred style but he also knew how to push it to the side and act with finesse and grace. A grace he typically only showed in regards to his swordsmanship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He learned there were people who knew him - mostly folks like him - although they weren’t much more forthcoming than he was. He did learn that one individual - Tomoyo - was the one responsible for creating his wardrobe. Fai had many questions for her, and she entertained several of his questions while Kurogane rested, soaking tired muscles. However, many she too refused to supply, saying that he would have to discover the answers himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He learned that Kurogane could weave a lie without ever telling a lie himself, using innocuous questions and other’s rational, denial and disbelief in his favor. It meant he never had to remember an excuse or lie, just how to ask so that if they ever learned otherwise, he could honestly say he never lied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fai learned that he would as easily work for a child as an adult. While he expected a proper payment from adults for his services, there was a soft spot where children could hire him for whatever they could afford. Twice, that meant he was paid in flowers, and more than a few times, he accepted a rock the kid thought was pretty - therefore valuable - as payment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fai worked hard to help and learn, and on a full moon, Kurogane saved his life once again - this time, against a striga. Kurogane had intended to free the girl from her curse. In order to do so, it required keeping her away from her resting place past dawn. It was almost dawn - almost time for the curse to lift and she would be free - when she set her sights on Fai. Breaking free from Kurogane, she charged at him with murderous intent. Fai nocked an arrow while Kurogane reacted before his mind caught up with his body, cutting her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fai stood, his face still in shock, as he tried to come to terms with what just happened. Kurogane had been fighting with her, suffering injuries to keep her alive, but when she charged towards him and his strung bow, standing near her resting place, Kurogane reacted so swiftly, causing all his efforts to be thrown away in vain. As dawn broke, her cursed form began to shift, changing back to the girl - although it was much too late for her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While I appreciate what you did, I hope you realize you also made it that much harder for me to repay my debt to you,” he said as soon as he could get words out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurogane looked over at Fai, with consideration, before cleaning and sheathing his silver sword, "seems you're still in one piece."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Yes, I sure am,” Fai said lightly, before approaching Kurogane. “Still though, how am I to pay my debt if you don't get into situations where I need to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah? Oh … right,” Kurogane murmured, before giving Fai more of his attention, “I already forgave that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You what?” Fai asked surprised, “But… But I haven’t done anything to earn that forgiveness…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have,” Kurogane disagreed, before he moved  to the body. Saying a quiet prayer over her, he carried her body back to the town. As he expected, Fai followed along, while trying to gain a better perspective of Kurogane's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just what have I done, hmmn?" Fai asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurogane looked ahead rather than at Fai as he quietly spoke, "You reminded me of something I had long forgotten…so I forgave that debt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't say what it was outright, but he knew the answer. While he was not immortal, he had lived many times Fai's own lifetime already. Assuming he didn't die prematurely, he knew he would live several lifetimes more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The few individuals he had cared about most - Tomoyo, Soma, Kendappa, Asahi, his parents, his mare - were all like him, born with thousands of years to a single lifespan. Whether someone lived or died, he kept his heart guarded as much as possible so death could not pain him. There was no need for attachment when people he worked for had such short lives. He had seen and felt death so many times, he wore it like a familiar cloak and it had meant not allowing any more to become close. Certainly not some short lived creature that couldn't even hold up to a century at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had spared Fai while taking out his target, and afterwards Fai weaseled his way into his life. Unasked for but, as much as he groused about it, it wasn't entirely unwelcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fai acted like a fool, dressed for attention and was actually proficient in the head. He was good with the children, had a nice singing voice and could hold his own drinking when they found a tavern. He was a fast learner, skilled at getting along with nearly everyone they encountered. It was definitely a skill, while he was naturally kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was adept at spinning a lie and making it feel so natural, that it almost felt like persuasive magic. Kurogane knew it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>magic, but it might as well have been. Kurogane was a bit surprised that Fai had a certain influence himself that had to do with an equally undisclosed past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly found himself caring about his blond companion, worrying if he was safe or not, sometimes reacting before his mind when it regarded Fai. He realized he wanted to protect Fai, and his rebellious heart wanted him to stay - to stick around - for as long as Fai's short life allowed. In order to do that, sometimes - like now - that meant putting Fai’s life above another’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fai looked speechless as he stared at Kurogane, before saying, “Well that's one time… but what about this new debt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....“ Kurogane murmured something quietly to himself, before looking back at Fai. “Do what you want. Just don’t get in the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fai smiled lightly, “It looks like I’m back at Square one again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurogane didn’t correct him, as it meant that Fai would stay with him longer. With Fai at his side, he carried the girl’s corpse and brought it back to her family, apologizing briefly to them, and told them to give her a proper funeral. Without another word, Kurogane left her body with them while Fai stayed behind to speak with them and offer his sincere condolences for their loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurogane walked away until he found his mare, grabbing her reins, “Hey girl…looks like time to leave soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a neigh, softly headbutting his hand, before puffing at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he nodded briefly as though he understood her perfectly, and stroked her muzzle, “we’re not leaving him behind; soon as he’s finished with his business here, we can move on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed enough for her and when Fai found them, the three of them left the town behind, traveling together in search of their next mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>